The present invention relates to a lever fitting type connector capable of fitting and separating male and female connectors to and from each other with a small force by a turning operation of a lever.
One of conventional lever fitting type connectors is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-122942. This conventional lever fitting type connector mainly includes a female connector having a hood portion, a male connector having a male connector main body which is fitted into the hood portion, and a lever which is rotatably provided on the male connector for fitting and separating the male connector and the female connector to and from each other by turning the lever. The male connector main body is formed on its outer periphery with a waterproof hood. When both of the connectors are fitted to each other, the waterproof hood covers the hood portion of the female connector. A shaft for holding the lever is provided on an outer side surface of the waterproof hood. The lever is provided with a long hole into which the shaft is inserted, and a projection which penetrates the waterproof hood of the male connector and projects toward the male connector main body. To retain the projection, the fitting hood portion of the female connector is provided with a fitting projection and a separating projection.